CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 4
CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 4 is the fourth and final instalment of the Post-Season Tournament series. It premiered on May 17, 2014, 9 days before the first episode of American Ninja Warrior's 6th season. Also, it is set to promote the movie How To Train Your Dragon 2. Cast * Blair Herter - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Amelia Welch - Lemec * Phoebe Howard - Hareb * Charlie Smith - Halsem * Hannah Takahashi - Kasha * Brogan Evans - Varan * Aidan Donaghey - Gydan * Abby Bell - Bayle * Tristan Ellis - Tanel * Chloe Smith - Simlo * Charlotte Edwards - Cared * Rob McPherson - Sonro * Supriya Chak - Aksu * Thea Day - Yeada * Robyn Leonard - Yonra * Angus Taylor - Taylan * Janhvi Devalekar - Karja * Tom Isted - Desot * Clemmie Bailey - Lymel * Carys Thomas - Marca * Charlotte Moss-McCrory - Sohar * Bradley Guy - Delra * Lorna Ferguson - Norso * Connor Woods - Corso * Tanesha Hanley - Tanla * Rachael Goldstein - Herself * Allyssa Beird - Herself * Grant McCartney - Himself * Jesse Labreck - Herself * Jake Murray - Himself * Jennifer Tavernier - Herself * Sean Bryan - Himself * Josh Levin - Himself * Adam Rayl - Himself * Zuri Hall - Herself * Chris Wilczewski - Himself * Josh Salinas - Himself * Hugh De Janeiro - Dejan * Amy Wilkinson - Kinsa * Gemma Wilson - Wilga * James Scarlett - Sarla * Daniel Westerbury - Wenra * Amelia Johnson - Melja * Daniel Anderson - Denra * Aled Williams - Simal * Rebecca Digman - Darna Chapters * Chapter 1: Welcome To 2014! * Chapter 2: The Team Competition * Chapter 3: Comeback * Chapter 4: Flawless Run * Chapter 5: Run Over * Chapter 6: Derailed! * Chapter 7: An Epic Team Delivers The Win * Chapter 8: Breaking Down Barriers * Chapter 9: Cruising To The Win * Chapter 10: Scaling The Spider * Chapter 11: A Champion Rises * Chapter 12: A Hero's Flight * Chapter 13: A Warrior's Glide * Chapter 14: Superhuman Ninja * Chapter 15: The Duel Doorknob Drop * Chapter 16: Battle of Legends * Chapter 17: Fast Or Last * Chapter 18: Need For Blazing Speed * Chapter 19: Return Of The Super Salmon Ladder * Chapter 20: A New Standard For Women * Chapter 21: Double Victory * Chapter 22: The Big Dipper Freestyle * Chapter 23: Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Chapter 24: The Dive-Off * Chapter 25: The End Of An Epic Night Songs * Break This Down Team Competition 'Competitors' Stage 1 Obstacles # Archer Alley # Propeller Bar # Double Dipper # Jumping Spider # Jeep Run # Warped Wall # Razor Beams # Twist 'N' Fly Results Stage 2 Obstacles # Epic Catch and Release # Criss Cross Salmon Ladder # Déjà Vu # Swing Surfer # Wingnut Alley # Water Walls Results Stage 3 Obstacles # Floating Boards # En Grade # Crazy Clocks # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Curved Body Prop # Peg Cloud # Cane Lane # Flying Bar Results Skills Competition 'Mega Spider Climb' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Spider Climb, which took place at the Stage 4 tower. There were 3 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 2 heats, the competitor who could who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. Competitors * Jesse Labreck * Jennifer Tavernier * Chris Wilczewski * Tanel Results 'Wicked Wingnuts' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Wingnuts. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required distance. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the distance between the wingnuts being made larger in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required distance in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required distance. Competitors * Darna * Desot * Josh Salinas * Yonra * Adam Rayl Results 'Duel Doorknob Drop' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Doorknob Drop. There were 3 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 2 heats, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. Competitors * Tanla * Hareb * Dejan * Josh Levin Results 'Striding Steps' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Sonic Swing. Each competitor must sprint across 9 small steps (spaced 5 feet apart between each step), then grabbed a rope, swung back, and sprinted across the steps in other direction, and finally reached and hit the buzzer at the top of the wall. There were 7 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 4 heats, the competitor who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would move on to the semifinal heats (running in 2 heats), with the winning competitor from each semifinal heat would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. Competitors * Taylan * Gydan * Halsem * Corso * Grant McCartney * Denra * Jake Murray * Allyssa Beird Results 'Super Salmon Ladder' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Salmon Ladder, with 35 rungs and about 4 stories (13.2 meters) in height. Each competitor would start at the third rung and tried to reach the highest rung as possible. Whoever reached the highest rung, he would be the champion. However, if there were at least 2 competitors who could reach the highest rung, the competitor who reached it in the fastest time would be the champion. Competitors * Delra * Simal * Lymel * Sean Bryan Results 'Big Dipper Freestyle' The obstacle consisted of a Big Dipper, which was held at the same place as the Double Dipper in Stage 1. After releasing from the bar, each competitor must perform a free-diving trick into the water. Then, each of the judges (consisted of Blair, Jonny and Zuri) would give a score for him or her. Each competitor would receive 2 attempts to perform the trick, with only the highest total score among those 2 attempts would be counted as his or her score. The competitor who received the highest score would be the champion. The Top 2 competitors would compete in a dive-off, with the competitor who received the highest score would be the champion. Competitors * Aksu * Yeada * Cared * Grant McCartney * Rachael Goldstein * Sohar Results Attempt 1 Attempt 2 Final Standings Dive-off Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:2014 Category:Sequels Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 4